


Begin Again

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria, Hungary, and meeting again in another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingThroughWickford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingThroughWickford/gifts).



I have no idea who gave me a single ticket to see some Austrian pianist perform at Town Hall for my birthday, but one of my brothers probably sent it as a joke. 

 

_Well, if you love your classical music so much, go ahead and watch this guy yourself. It's not like I have any idea who he is..._

 

Except I do. There's a little part of me that reads his name and repertoire, and feels something akin to nostalgia. It's almost like I knew him in another life, and forgot about it...

 

_"Elizaveta, this is for you. I hope you enjoy it."_

 

The concert is starting now, and I should at least try to enjoy getting a front-row ticket to watch a handsome guy play piano. He's about my height, and wearing what looks like an outdated purple suit for some inexplicable reason... 

 

_...and that suit also looks really familiar. Like I've seen it before and cleaned it and taken it off and-_

 

Thankfully, he starts actually playing the piano before my thoughts can fall any further down the abyss of perverted things, and his music is incredibly beautiful. It blankets over me in a wave of familiarity, like I've not only heard this piece, but heard him playing it for  _me._

 

_The wall's fallen down and the world's back together and the war's over, but I just want to see him again for the first time in all those years. I know the way to his house like the back of my hand, and..._

 

_"Thank you for what you did in 1956." I say._

 

Was there another me alive in 1956? I want to say that I'm just making stuff up, but with every song he plays, my thoughts feel more and more  _real._

 

_"We have to do this, Elizaveta." he says, and I understand full well what he's talking about, and it is better to let everyone out of the house when we've been locking them there... yet..._

 

_"I'll miss you." I answer, but I will never take off my ring. I will never fall out of love with him._

 

He's in the middle of playing a piece when he abruptly stops playing, like he's realized something weird's happening... 

 

_"I brought an army with me! I'll fight for you!"_

 

_I loved him back then. So did he. It started as an alliance and nothing more, yet...._

 

"Elizaveta? Are you here?" he says, and that's not my name now and I don't know if he's a different person from who he was, but I still have to talk to him and see if my thoughts are actually memories from another world. 

 

"Yes, I'm here. It's so nice to meet you again, Roderich." I answer, as I run towards him. 

 

_We can start again, in this new world, can't we? And this time, everything's going to work out better._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Feel better!


End file.
